


De retour à Beacon Hills

by l1b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1b/pseuds/l1b
Summary: Adrianna Collins est une adolescente de l'Oklahoma, qui a appris récemment qu'elle s'est fait adoptée. Son "père" décide, après la mort de sa femme, de déménager à l'autre bout du pays. C'est là-bas qu'Adri découvrira qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle croit être. Elle verra des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Elle saura aussi d'où elle viendra vraiment. De Beacon Hills.De retour à Beacon Hills. Bats-toi pour la bonne bataille.





	De retour à Beacon Hills

—Es-tu prête Adri?  
  
Je jetai un regard noir à mon père et refusai de lâcher les mains de mes amies. Oui, c'était très immature de ma part, mais je ne m'étais jamais préparée à les quitter.  
  
Dylan, Sarah et moi étions inséparables depuis que j'étais arrivée en Oklahoma, trois jours après la pire journée de ma vie. Ces deux-là étaient les premières à être venus me voir. Nous étions encore très petites dans ce temps-là, et même les adultes ne furent pas aussi efficaces que mes deux meilleures amies. Les 10 ans que nous avions passées ensembles avaient créées un lien invisible, mais plus solide que n'importe quel métal.   
  
Ne me laisse pas seule avec elle, me chuchota Dylan après que Sarah décida de m'aider avec mes bagages.   
  
—Allons, c'est pas si effrayant que ça. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Clair et net.   
  
—Facile à dire pour toi, t'as toujours été si confiante.   
  
Non, pas toujours...  
  
Je pris le dernier de mes sacs et le mis dans le coffre.   
  
—Donc c'est tout? On se quitté comme ça?  
  
Je regardai mes deux amies. Je les pris une dernière fois dans mes bras.   
  
—Ne me laissez pas partir...  
  
—Monsieur Collins, ne nous la prenez pas! cria Sarah en allant voir mon père.   
  
—Pour la énième fois Sarah, arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille.   
  
—Désolé Sean.   
  
—Est-ce qu'elle doit vraiment y aller? demanda Dylan.   
  
—Vu les circonstances, oui, il le faut.   
  
Ah, les circonstances. Ces fameuses circonstances. J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir le pouvoir que j'ai si ça signifiait me pas bouger de ma meute. Quoique si on prenait les choses tel quelles le sont, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu joindre la meute. Apparemment, je ferais un blocage. Une de ces circonstances".   
  
J'embrassai chacun de mes amis avant de monter dans le côté passager du van de mon père. Je déroulai rapidement fenêtre, m'étant souvenue de quelque chose.   
  
—On se fait une conférence quand j'arrive!   
  
Elles hochèrent la tête tout en me faisant des signes de main. À la dernière minute, je vis Sarah enfouir sa tête dans les épaules de Dylan. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pleurait mon départ.   
  
—Ne t'en fais pas Adri, elles vont bien aller.  
  
—Et moi papa? Vais-je bien aller?  
  
—Adri...  
  
—Pourquoi me ferais-tu rencontrer ce trou de cul? j'haussai le ton.   
  
—Adri! Tu parles de ton père.   
  
—Tu es mon père. Ce monstre qui ne m'a donné que des mauvais souvenir n'est qu'un donneur de sperme.   
  
—D'accord, Adrianna. Je comprends ta haine envers ton... géniteur. Mais ton frère, lui, n'a rien fait. Le pauvre, toute ces années sous les yeux et les mains de ton père.   
  
—Ce n'est pas mon père! criai-je en cognant mon poing contre le tableau de bord.   
  
—Adrianna Collins. Calme-toi, on n'a pas besoin d'un autre accident de la route.   
  
—Désolée. Je vais faire une sieste.   
  
  
La route fut longue. Nous dûmes nous arrêter à moitié de chemin pour être sûr que le chemin se fasse efficacement. Malgré avoir passée la nuit dans un hôtel, je dormais un peu dans la voiture. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire.


End file.
